The Arrival
by Phat girl slim
Summary: Alice returns to wonderland but can't remember anything. Will Tarrant be able to bring back those memories?
1. The Arrival

The Arrival

I snapped my eyes open. Above me was the strangest thing. I saw two brilliant emerald green eyes staring down at me.

"Hello there Miss Alice. How nice of you to drop in on us."

Suddenly I remembered what had happened to me. I had been walking through the woods next to the Ascot's house when I fell down a rabbit hole. I tried sitting up but I started swaying dangerously and then the person who belonged to the emerald green eyes grabbed my shoulders tightly to stop me from keeling over.

"Steady there girly. We don't want you unconscious again. You've only just woken up."

Once my head stopped feeling like the world was spinning I took a good look at the man who found me, so I knew what was behind those green eyes. He had a mass of curly ginger hair and sat on top of that was a raggedy top hat with a price tag attached to it. He had prominent check bones and pale skin. He was wearing a brown shirt and a flowing coat on top made out of dark purple velvet. His trousers were black.

Something about him seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. And his smile. Such a big warm smile.

"We weren't expecting you for tea Miss Alice but the more the merrier I suppose," said the man gripping my shoulders. He wasn't holding too tight. It was friendly like we'd met before and were good friends.

"Excuse me, but, how do you know my name?" I asked as politely as I could. I saw the smile waver on the man's face like I'd said something terrible.

"I didn't mean to be rude sir but I'm not sure we've met."

"Oh Miss Alice. You've forgotten us. I was afraid you would. Never mind. Maybe some tea will jog your memory."

And with that the unusual man took my arm, helped me to my feet and steered me towards where I assumed the tea he talked about was. The only problem was that we were in the middle of the woods and I had no idea where you would find some tea in the middle of a wood.

After we had been walking for about 15 minutes what I saw was not what I had expected. There was a large windmill in the middle of a clearing in the woods. In front of the windmill was a large table covered in broken teapots and cups.

"Now you just sit there Miss Alice and I'll go put the kettle on. Mallymkun and Thackery will be along any moment." The man sat me down on a squishy chair and headed towards the windmill.

"Wait," I shouted, "You haven't told me your name."

The man turned around and with a dip of his hat said, "Tarrant Hightopp at your service but to my friends I am the Mad Hatter." Then he disappeared into the windmill but not before I saw a tear glisten in his eye.

The Mad Hatter. That sounds familiar but I can't put my thumb on it.

Then behind me I heard a little voice sing "twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're….." Then it stopped. I turned round to see what the matter was and saw a rather odd couple. There was a brown, rather scruffy looking march hare with a small mouse perched between its ears. They were both staring at me like they'd seen a ghost.

I decided to speak first. "Hello. My name's Alice Kingsley. What are yours?"

The hare replied, "Hullo Miss Alice. Nice to see you again. I'm Thackery and this little squeaker is Mallymkun but we like to call her Mally."

"Ah Thackery, Mally, I see you've reacquainted yourselves with Miss Alice. Please, sit down," and with that the Mad Hatter swept into the seat at the head of the table and placed a large blue teapot on the table.

The hare turned to the hatter and looked like he was about to ask something when Tarrant cut him off saying, "now Thackery, Miss Alice had a bit of an accident and is dazed so she has, at least for the moment, lost her memory. I'm sure it'll come back to her in due time."

I didn't know what he was talking about. I can remember everything. My name is Alice Kingsley. I live in England with my mother and older sister Margret, who is married to Lowell; I'm in business with Lord Ascot, his son proposed to me a year ago before I set sail to China. Wait, there's something missing, something I can't remember about the day Hamish proposed to me. What is it? I frowned.

"Are you ok Miss Alice? Something seems to be troubling you." The Hatter was looking at me with concern. His eyes had gone a light shade of gray.

"Oh it's ok Mr Hightopp. I'm just trying to remember something that happened a year ago. I remember the proposal party but something's missing."

"Oh are you married Miss Alice?" I could hear that the Hatter was sad at the thought of this and I found it strange. "And please, no one calls me Mr Hightopp, its Tarrant or Hatter."

"Well, Tarrant, I am not married, I rejected Hamish because he was an arrogant man and I could not abide him." As I said that I saw Hatter's eye's glow a lovely shade of pink.

"Tarrant, behave!" I heard the little mouse squeak. Hatter blushed but had a huge grin spread across his face. I didn't understand what she meant by that but I'm sure it would become clear.

"I see you're trying to steal my smile Tarrant. Maybe we could do a swap. My smile for that wonderful hat of yours."

I jumped. I turned around to see who the voice belonged to but I couldn't see anything. Then a smile and a pair of eyes appeared. I gasped. Following these was the head and body of a cat. How bizarre.

"I think I'll pass on the swap Chess, you know how I feel about this hat. Anyway, Miss Alice this is Chessur who always appears when you don't need him and when you do he's nowhere to be found."

"Charming. It's nice to see you back where you belong, Miss Alice."

I smiled although I wasn't sure what he meant. Suddenly I felt a yawn come on. I tried to stifle it with my hand but was unsuccessful.

"Well Miss Alice, it looks like someone needs her bed. It was nice seeing you Chess, Thackery, Mally but I really think this little lady needs her sleep," and with that everybody left and I found myself alone with Tarrant.

"Well Miss Alice, I can't boast about living in a palace, but its home all the same. Shall I show you to your room, m'lady?"

I nodded. I knew I was going to like it here. We got to the highest room in the windmill and Tarrant held the door for me. Before I went in I turned around.

"Please Hatter, Tarrant, call me Alice, just Alice, you can drop the Miss. I feel like we will be good friends. I know you know me from somewhere I have forgotten, but I trust you."

After I finished I looked directly into Tarrant's eyes. They were glowing a soft pink, but it wasn't threatening and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. It was such a soft kiss, full of caring. But as soon as it had started it had finished.

"Oh Miss Alice, I'm sorry, how improper of me, please forgive me," and with that Tarrant disappeared down the stairs again.

I could feel a tear roll down my face because in that moment that Tarrant kissed me I remembered. I remembered everything. The white rabbit with a pocket watch, the red queen, Frabjous day, me slaying the Jabberwocky, everything. I wanted to go after Tarrant, but I couldn't bring myself to. I turned into the bedroom and closed the door.

On the pillow I saw some clean pyjamas. I got changed and climbed into bed. I would tell Tarrant in the morning. As soon as I lay my head on the pillow I was fast asleep.


	2. The Kidnap

The Kidnap

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I found a lovely blue dress laid out on a chair. There was a note on top. "Miss Alice. I apologise for last night, I don't know what came over me. Please accept this gift. T"

I smiled because without realising it Tarrant had jogged my memory. I pulled on the dress. It felt lovely and light. I walked down the stairs and found Tarrant asleep on a rather squashy looking chair.

I lightly shook his shoulder. "Tarrant," he didn't respond. "Hatter," I said a little bit louder. His eyes opened slowly.

"Oh Miss Alice, your awake." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Alice, It's just I've always known you as Miss Alice."

"Tarrant, I remember." He frowned. "Last night after you kissed me I remembered everything."

He looked at me like I'd told him all hat material was free for the next five years. "Oh Alice, that's amazing!" Before I knew what was happening Tarrant had picked me up in a rib crushing hug and swung me round. Once he put me down he ran into the little kitchen and started rushing round like his bottom was on fire.

"Well know we need some tea to celebrate. What tea, what tea should we have? Apple, peach, strawberry, mint, camomile, lemon, lemon and lime, green, white, Earl Gray, Lady Gray…."

I walked into the kitchen and placed my hand gently on his arm. "Hatter."

"Or…oh, thank you." He stopped flapping about the room and looked at me. "What tea would you like Alice? You decide as it is your special occasion."

I thought about it. "I think I would like some jasmine tea if you have some." The hatter grinned and got to work. After we had our tea we decided to go and see the white queen.

"I'm sure she'll be over the moon to see you lassie," said Tarrant in a slight Scottish lilt that wasn't threatening.

We set off about midday so we wouldn't arrive too late at Marmoreal. Soon we got deep into the woods and it became very dark.

"It's ok Alice; I'm here to protect ye." I heard Tarrant say in his thick Scottish brogue.

"How did you know I was scared?" Tarrant didn't need to answer as without realising I'd taken hold of his hand.

"Thank you Hatter." But as I said it I realised I wasn't holding his hand any more. "Hatter? Hatter where are you? TARRANT!" I started to run. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of the woods. Tarrant had disappeared without a word and I was scared. Once I got out of the woods I saw Marmoreal not that far away. I ran all the way to the gate.

"Bayard are you there?" I called out while trying to catch my breath. Bayard came bounding up to the gate.

"Hello Bayard. There's no time to explain. Something terrible has happened to Hatter. I need to see the Queen. Hurry. Please." Bayard nodded and ran back into the palace.

Minutes later the White Queen came hurrying out to the gate.

"Hello Alice. Come in and tell me everything. It is of the up most importance we find Tarrant. You can tell me all about your adventures later."

I nodded as the Queen led me into the palace and to a small room with two comfortable looking chairs. Once we'd sat down I told her everything that had happened from my arrival the day before until I arrived at Marmoreal. She stayed silent until I'd finished.

"Well, this certainly is very interesting. Tarrant wouldn't just disappear. Did he say anything unusual before he went?"

"No your majesty, that's just it he was perfectly normal, well as normal as a mad hatter can be."

"Please call me Mirana, now do you think you could find the place where Tarrant disappeared?"

I nodded and with that we stood up and walked out towards the woods outside Marmoreal. When we got to the place where I was sure was the last place I'd seen Tarrant I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Mirana put her arm around my shoulder to comfort me. Suddenly we saw the Red Queen in all her bulbous headness.

"Well what do we have here? My wittle sister Miwana and Awice, Champion of Underwand. I suppose you are here for the mad man who makes those darwing hats. Well he's not here. I have captured him until you agwee to let me have my thwone back and when you I will keep him as my own wittle hat swave." The Red Queen giggled nastily.

"Why you little…" I spat tears burning down my cheeks but Mirana squeezed my shoulders to stop me going any further.

"Oh is our Champion getting angwy? Now now, control your temper." And with another little giggle she disappeared.

I collapsed onto my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. I felt Mirana kneel down in front of me. She put her hands on my cheeks and raised my face so it was level with hers.

"Oh Mirana, what are we going to do?"

"Alice. We're going to save Tarrant, don't worry. Come with me. We can't do anything today as it is getting too late. We'll go back to the palace and get some rest and we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

All I could do was nod and I let Mirana lead me back to the palace. Once we were there she asked a page to show me to my room then floated gracefully away somewhere. When we got to my room I realised it was the same room I'd stayed in last time. I thanked the page then closed the door. I didn't feel like sleeping so I walked out onto the balcony. I leaned on the stone railing and looked out across Underland.

"Hello Alice."

I looked down and saw beside my elbow was Absolem.

"Hello Absolem. Nice to see you again. I want to say I missed you but you probably already know I forgot my memory."

"I do know Alice, because I made it happen." I looked at him, confused. "I did it because the only way you would come back to Underland was by mistake. If you forgot about us then you'd be able to find the rabbit hole again."

In an odd way, I understood. I smiled faintly. I loved being back in Underland and knew it was where I belonged but I also knew my life wouldn't be complete until we found Hatter.

"He's fond of you Alice. Stay strong for him. I'll tell him you're ok." With that Absolem flew away. Suddenly I realised that Absolem knew where Hatter was.

"Absolem wait, come back. You know where Hatter is. Please tell me where to find him and how I can save him. Please." All I heard was the wind blowing through the trees. Hopefully Tarrant could hear it too. I walked back in to the room and picked up the pyjamas that had been left on my pillow. They were sky blue and made of silk. I got changed and climbed into bed. As I fell asleep I saw Tarran't green eyes glowing in the darkness.


	3. The rescue

The Rescue

The next morning I awoke with the sun lightly shining on my face. I heard a knock at my door.

"Alice. Are you decent?" I heard Mirana call softly through the oak door.

"Yes I am. You can come in Mirana."

She swept in effortlessly with a tray laden with breakfast. She placed it on the dressing table next to the bed and sat down beside me.

"I thought it would be nice to have breakfast and catch up with the things that have happened since you left us. And before you ask, I had a visit last night from a certain blue butterfly who told me where I might find a certain Mad Hatter called Tarrant."

I smiled knowing Absolem had been to see Mirana with information about Tarrant which meant we would be able to go and rescue him today.

"So what amazing adventures have you been on since you left us?" Mirana's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I told her everything from the proposal party that wasn't to being made a junior partner in Lord Ascot's business. As I talked we had a lovely breakfast of fried eggs, beans, bacon, sausages, cooked tomatoes, mushrooms and toast accompanied of course with a hot cup of tea.

Once I'd finished recounting my tales and we'd drunk the last drop of tea Mirana left me so I could get dressed and told me to meet her on the front steps as soon as possible.

I picked out a lovely white muslin dress and some equally lovely white pump shoes with little bows on. When I arrived at the front steps I saw Mirana standing by the bandersnatch's, what can only be called, house. I walked up to the door and looked at Mirana.

"Alice, you've been the only person to ride the Bandersnatch. He'll let people near him but no one on his back. I think it would be best if you took him to the Red Queen's palace along with this." She was holding out the Vorpal sword. I took the handle very carefully. Mirana also handed me the hilt.

"Climb up onto the Bandersnatch. I'll ride beside you on my horse. We won't take any soldiers because that would only infuriate my sister and who knows what she might do." I nodded and put the Vorpal sword into the hilt.

I walked into the Bandersnatch's house and saw him sitting on his hind legs. He brought his head down to mine and gave me a very light nuzzle. I scratched behind his ear.

"Hello you. Ready to face the bloody big head again?" He looked at me like he was ready for anything. I buckled the hilt around my waist and climbed onto the Bandersnatch's back.

We got to the Red Palace in what seemed like no time. Mirana gracefully dismounted her white stallion like she was floating on air.

"Leave the Bandersnatch here. We'll go and try and talk to my sister reasonably."

I dismounted the Bandersnatch and took my first proper look at the Red Palace. It was falling apart. It had almost fallen to the ground at some points.

"Mirana, how did Iracebeth get free from Ilosovic?"

"No one knows. I think she used some form of black magic once she realised he didn't love her. No one's seen him in a while."

"Where do you think she'll be and where could she be keeping Hatter?"

As those words came out of my mouth I heard someone faintly singing "Twinkle twinkle little bat how I wonder where you're at."

I looked at Mirana in hope. She said, "You follow the singing, I'll try and find my sister. Be careful Alice." I nodded and turned to follow Hatter's voice.

Finally I got to the place where the singing was loudest. I looked around but all I could see was derelict parts of the Palace. "Tarrant, are you here?"

The singing stopped. "Alice is that you?"

I could hear the chinking of chains behind a broken down wall. I ran towards it. What I saw made me cry. Tarrant had chains attached to his wrists which meant he couldn't move far. I knelt down in front of him.

"Oh Tarrant, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Alice be careful, she's behind ye," Tarrant's voice thick with his Scottish accent.

I stood up and swung round, my hand already on the handle of the Vorpal sword.

"Hello Awice. Always the bwave one."

"Hello Iracebeth. Where's Mirana?"

"Oh I took care of her. She won't be troubling me for a while."

I brought out the Vorpal sword and pointed it at her throat. I knew I had to kill her but if I did I might never get Tarrant free from the chains and might never find Mirana.

"Alice, kill the bloody big heed!"

"I will, as soon as she gives me the key to set you free and tells me where Mirana is."

A little smile played across the Red Queen's face. "If you kill me Mirana will never wake up. You need me awive to keep her awive."

"You bitch."

"Now now, mind your language, I'm still a queen you know. As far as the Hatter is concerned, those chains are bound by a very strong magic no key can unlock."

I suddenly thought of a way I could save Tarrant. "How about love?"

"Love? There is no such thing. I learnt there is only hate."

"Oh Iracebeth, that's where you're wrong," and as I said that I went over to the Hatter and swung the Vorpal sword down on his chains. They came apart like a knife going through butter and then they slowly disappeared.

"No, it can't be. You must contain vewy stwong powers Awice of Underwand."

I walked slowly towards her again with my sword pointed towards her neck. "Take me to Mirana and if you even think about hurting her you'll have me to answer to and trust me, you won't know what's hit you." Tears were running down my face.

Iracebeth opened her mouth to say something but I pressed the sword closer to her neck. She nodded and silently took me and Tarrant to where Mirana lay. Once Iracebeth had woken Mirana, Mirana used her good magic to chain Iracebeth to her stallion. Tarrant and I climbed on the Bandersnatch and we went back to Marmoreal. Once we arrived we locked Iracebeth in the dungeons an then Mirana led us to one of the many resting rooms.

As we were on the way up one of the many flights of stairs Tarrant held me back.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"About love. Do you really love me?"

I nodded. "Yes Tarrant. I realised when I thought I could lose you that I loved you more than I could ever know." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Then I took his hand and carried on after Mirana.


	4. The proposal

The Proposal

We all sat and talked for ages about everything that had happened in Underland since I'd gone. Suddenly Tarrant became very quiet. Mirana was first to comment on it.

"Hatter. You've gone unnaturally quiet. Whatever's the matter?" I noticed that behind the concern I could hear laughter, like she already knew the answer.

Tarrant looked at her and said, "Everything's fine. May I be excused for a short while?"

"Certainly Tarrant." She nodded as he left. I felt worried because Hatter didn't seem himself. As he reached the door Mirana called, "I think you'll find what need here in the castle. I suggest you start looking in the room next to mine." Tarrant smiled and left.

I looked at Mirana. "What's in the room next to yours?"

"You'll find out soon enough Alice. I wouldn't want to spoil anything." She sipped the cup of tea she was holding. We talked for another half an hour before Tarrant returned.

Mirana stood up. "I'll give you two some space," and she walked gracefully from the room.

I turned to look at Tarrant. He walked and sat down next to me. I noticed he was holding a small black velvet box delicately between his thumb and forefinger.

"Alice, I wanted to ask you before you left last time but you left before I got the chance. So I left this with Mirana because I couldn't bear looking at it. Then when you came back I got my hopes up but you didn't remember us and I thought I'd missed my chance forever..."

"Hatter!"

"Sorry." What happened made my heart flip. Tarrant got down on one knee and opened the little box. Inside it was the most beautiful ring. It was made of silver and had one single diamond in it

"Alice Kingsley, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I was speechless. I tried speaking but no noises came out. Finally I managed to nod. The smile that spread across Hatter's face rivalled that of the Cheshire cat.

"Oh Alice, you've made me so happy!" and he swung me round in a huge hug then kissed me. I would never get tired of kissing him. Suddenly Mirana appeared beside us.

"I believe congratulations are in order. I'll help to organise the wedding if that is alright with you both." We nodded. She then hugged us both in turn and kissed us on the cheek. I noticed Tarrant went a bit pink. He still hadn't got used to thinking of the queen as a friend.

"Mirana, how did you know what Tarrant was thinking?" I asked.

"I knew because I could see the look in his eyes. I could see he wanted to ask you but didn't know how to ask me for the ring without letting you in on what he was planning."

I smiled. I had the most wonderful friends and one of them was soon going to be my husband.

The next day Mirana told the servants to get the Great Hall ready in order to have a feast to celebrate the fact that I and Tarrant were getting married.

That night as I was going through what to wear when I heard a light knock at my door. I opened up and saw Tarrant with his hands behind his back.

"Come in." I stood aside.

"No no Alice, it is not correct for a man to go into his intended's room before they are married. I just came to give you this."

He held out the most beautiful headpiece I'd ever seen. It was a hair band with loops of white, gold and silver material attached on the right hand side.

"Oh Hatter it's beautiful. I'll wear it tonight and I know exactly what I'm going to wear with it.

Tarrant blushed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

I carefully placed the headpiece on my bed and ran to the cupboard. I found a long white dress with long sleeves made of see through material. When it turned in the light there were flashes of gold and silver from threads running through the material. I put on the dress and spun round so I could see the light catching it. I lifted the headpiece carefully onto my head.

I walked down the stairs to the great hall and found Tarrant waiting at the bottom looking wonderful. He was wearing his kilt, a white shirt, a black jacket and his obligatory top hat.

"You look wonderful Tarrant."

"So do you Alice." He proffered his arm to me. "Shall we?"

"Certainly." I took his arm and we walked into the Great Hall together.

Mirana had had a seat set on either side of her at the head of the table for us. Hatter on her left and me on her right. She welcomed us both with open arms. "You both look wonderful. Alice, where on earth did you get that wonderful hat?" She smiled knowing that Tarrant had made it.

The evening was wonderful. We had a three course meal where each course was more delicious than the last.

After the meal there was dancing. Hatter walked to my seat and held out his hand. "Will you do me the honour of dancing with me Alice?"

"Of course I will Tarrant," I took his hand and let him lead me to the floor. We danced all night although I found it hard to pick up the dances as they were different to the dances back home.

After I stood on Tarrant's toe for what seemed like the millionth time I whispered, "I'm sorry Tarrant I'm not very good at Underland dances."

"It's alright, I'll teach you properly for our wedding, maybe even the _Futterwacken!"_

_I giggled knowing full well I would never be able to do the Futterwacken as well as Tarrant. _

_For the rest of the evening Tarrant led me around the floor. I was so lost in dancing with him I didn't realise the time pass until Mirana came over to us and said, "Everyone else has left my dears, it's getting late, why don't you get some sleep and we'll start the planning tomorrow."_

_I yawned realising how tired I was._

_"May I escort you to your room Alice?"_

_"Certainly Tarrant. I would love that." Tarrant put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist and we walked to my room in the castle. Before Tarrant left I put my arms around his neck and kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone before. "Goodnight Tarrant, my very own Mad Hatter."_

_Tarrant smiled as he bid me goodnight. I closed the door and felt my heart fluttering. I never knew I could be so happy. I fell asleep knowing everything was well in the world._


	5. The Marriage of Tarrant and Alice

The Marriage of Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsley

I had never been more excited in my life than in the months leading up to my wedding. I persuaded Tarrant to teach me more about how to make dresses so I could make my own wedding dress. He had wanted to make it but I said I wanted to surprise him on the day. I knew exactly what I was going to make. It was a strapless tartan dress.

(_If you_ _want to see the dress I had in mind go to __)_.

Mirana was excellent in planning everything. She was letting us use the castle to have the wedding which I thought was extremely kind of her. She had the hall decorated with the most exotic flowers I had ever seen. There were tablecloths of so many different colours I thought a rainbow had exploded and left all its colours behind.

The night before my wedding Mirana organised a small meal for all my close friends to celebrate. I put on a blue dress which reminded me of the dress I wore the first time I arrived in Underland. I decided to walk down to the pantry to see if anyone else was there already. I opened the door to the pantry. At first I thought nobody was there when suddenly I heard, "Hello Alice."

I turned around and saw Mirana in a beautiful flowing white dress with an apron over the top. I couldn't control a giggle at seeing the Queen with an apron on and appearing to do the cooking. The Queen raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'm sorry your majesty, it's just I never thought I'd see you in an apron cooking."

"I know it's not usually tradition that a Queen does her own cooking but I thought it would be nice as we are celebrating something so important."

I smiled. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "Mirana. There's something I'd like to ask you. As you know none of my family from England are here and my father died when I was 8 so he is not here either..."

"Alice, you're starting to sound like Tarrant." Mirana said with a smile.

"Fes.. sorry. What I'm trying to get at is there is no one from that part of my family to walk me down the aisle and it would be a great privilege if you would give me away tomorrow at my wedding."

Mirana smiled and I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Of course I will give you away. It would be an honour for me to do so. I would love to be able to see someone I hold so dear, for you are like a sister to me, to be so happy," and with that she gave me a hug that reminded me of how Mary used to hug me. I returned the hug with as much emotion.

"Do you really look at me as your sister?"

"Of course Alice." 

I could feel the warmth growing inside me. It's not every day a Queen tells you that you are like sisters. It meant a lot to me that Mirana felt that we were like sisters. I knew that I could always turn to her if ever I needed to.

Soon after I had asked Mirana to give me away Tarrant walked in. When he saw me his eyes glowed pink. I went over and gave him a kiss and a hug. "Hello Tarrant."

"Hello Alice. I thought I was going to be the first one here but it looks like you beat me to it."

I laughed. "Tarrant, I've found someone to give me away tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow. "And who's that then?"

"Me." Mirana swept over to the table with a pot of something which smelt wonderful. Tarrant grinned. Just then Thackery bounced in. "I hope I'm not late for tea!"

We all laughed. Then Mally scurried in out of breath. Mirana looked at us all. "Well it looks like everyone is here. Shall we make a start on the food before it goes cold?"

We all sat down and tucked into the food. It was delicious. I asked Mirana for the recipe but she said it was a well kept family secret and smiled sweetly.

"Mally. Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked innocently.

"Alice, you know I will be at your wedding tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be my bridesmaid." Mally nodded enthusiastically and almost fell of the table but Hatter caught her just in time and placed her carefully back on the table.

"That brings me to my question of the evening." Said Tarrant, a sparkle in his eye. He turned to Thackery. "Thackery my dear friend, would you be my best man?"

"Spoo...What was that Tarrant? You want me to be your best man? A mad old March hare like me?"

"Thackery, you are not the only mad person sitting at the table, or have you forgotten who you're talking to? Also there is no one else in Underland I would rather have as my best man."

"Well then, that proves it you really are mad Tarrant Hightopp but I suppose someone has to do the job. Spoon!"

We all broke down in hysterics at Thackery while he admired the teaspoon he was holding. After we talked over a pudding of Mirana's berry and rum pie we all went to bed. I stayed behind to ask Mirana if she would help me get ready tomorrow.

"Of course I will Alice. I can't wait to see the dress you've made yourself. I'm sure Tarrant will be stunned."

The next morning I jumped out of bed at six o' clock because I couldn't stand to stay in bed another minute.

I ran down to the kitchens to see if I could find myself something to eat. I walked through the door and saw Mrs Zdunczyk at the cooker. "Morning Mrs Z, is there anything I could possibly have as a bit of breakfast, it's just I can't sleep any longer."

"Oh hello there Alice dear I didn't hear you come in. I've cooked a fresh loaf of bread and there's some cheese if that's ok."

"Sounds lovely Mrs Z, thank you very much. Would you care to join me?"

Mrs Zdunczyk left the cooker and sat down with me at the kitchen table. "So are you excited about today dear?"

"Yes I am Mrs Z. Will you be there? I would love it if you were."

"I will be there dear but I'll be doing the catering. And please dear call me Uma."

"Well Uma, Please take the time to come and see the ceremony I would love for you to see it."

We spent the rest of our breakfast talking about the wedding and what was going to happen. Once we'd finished I took my leave and walked out into the garden. I saw the bunting out and all the decorations. A tear came to my eye because I thought about how Mirana had organised this all for mine and Tarrant's day.

After I walked around the garden I went back to my room because I knew Mirana would be getting there soon to help me get ready for the wedding. I took out my dress from my wardrobe and laid it carefully on my bed. At the end of the bed I had placed a pair of black high heels which were tied with black ribbons up the foot to the ankle. I heard a light knock at the door.

"Are you ready for me Alice?" I went to the door and opened it to Mirana.

"Please come in Mirana. I was just laying out my outfit." Mirana floated into the room and when she saw the dress she gasped. "Oh Alice, it's beautiful." She walked slowly to the dress and picked it up slowly. She turned it round so she could admire it fully. Once she'd finished she turned to me.

"Tarrant has taught you well, this is beautiful workmanship. You should be very proud of yourself." I blushed. We spent the next few hours getting me ready. Mirana did everything herself. She gave me very light make – up and a very simple hairstyle so they didn't detract from the dress. Once she'd finished she got me to stand up so she could admire the whole thing.

"Well, you certainly look stunning. I'm sure you'll knock Tarrant off his feet. I have a small present for you Alice. It's just a small something. You know the old saying, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Well here's your something old which is from me." And Mirana produced a small box from her clutch bag and she handed it to me. I opened it and saw an emerald necklace sparling up at me.

"It belonged to my great grandmother. She said I should save it for a special occasion. I think this is a special enough occasion."

"Oh Mirana, it's beautiful." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Mirana wiped them away and took the necklace out of the box. She walked behind me and placed it around my neck. She turned me around so she could look at me. "Well it suits the dress perfectly."

She then reached back in her clutch bag. "This is your something borrowed. It's from Mally," and she produced a small hat pin. I smiled. I walked over to my wardrobe because I had thought of a hat I could wear. I produced a blue hat which was covered in blue netting which Tarrant had made me. Mirana placed the hat pin in the hat then placed it on my head. "Well there we go, something old – the necklace, something new – the dress, something borrowed – the hat pin and something blue the hat. You look perfect."

I looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw made me smile. I saw that I had grown up into a young woman. "Alice." Mirana brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around. "Are you ready?" I nodded. I could feel the butterflies rising in my stomach.

Mirana took my hands lightly in hers. "You'll be all right my dear. Believe it or not I was married once." I felt my jaw drop. "It's true you know. You know the man as well. His name is Illosovic Stayne." I sat down suddenly. "I know. He was once a good man but my sister was jealous of me and used her black magic to poison his heart. He left me to go over to her side and never look back. But enough about me. This is your day. Come on everyone will all be seated already and Tarrant will be waiting at the alter." I stood up. Mirana walked over and gave me a kiss on each cheek. She then took my arm and walked me down to my future.

We had the wedding in the middle of the maze. When me and Mirana walked round the last corner we saw everyone. Tarrant and Thackery were standing side by side by the alter. "Alice you're here," I heard Mally squeak. I looked down and saw Mally standing next to me. I bent down and picked Mally up. I lightly placed her on my shoulder.

At that moment Tarrant turned around. When he saw me I saw a smile spread across his face. Mirana started to slowly walk down the aisle with me by her side. When we got to Tarrant she let go of my arm and gave me a hug. She then turned to Tarrant. "Look after her ok?" She gave him a hug then went and sat down. I looked at Tarrant and then the ceremony began.

"You may kiss the bride." Tarrant lent me right back and gave me the biggest kiss ever. When he brought me back up I was crying.

"Are you ok Alice?"

"Yes. I'm just so happy."

Just then I had the sudden urge to look up the aisle. What I saw made me gasp. "Dad?"

The man nodded. He blew me a kiss then mouthed, "I love you little one," and slowly disappeared.

"Is there anything the matter Alice?"

I turned back to Tarrant. "No. Everything is wonderful. I just saw my dad. He was here."

Tarrant frowned. "I thought you said your dad was dead."

"He is. But this is the place of impossible things."

Tarrant smiled and slipped my arm through his and walked me towards the reception.


	6. the reception

The Reception

We arrived in the great hall where all the guests had already assembled. The tables had been moved to the sides and were covered in all sorts of food. When I and Tarrant entered the band started playing a type of waltz. Tarrant took me by the hand and twirled me into the centre of the dance floor.

"That dress is truly beautiful Alice. I had no idea what you were going to make but this surpasses all my imagination."

"Well Tarrant, I took inspiration from that wonderful kilt of yours. I'm so glad you wore it today because it means that we match."

Tarrant's eyes glistened. He led me round the floor effortlessly. He had been teaching me a few Underlandian dances for the wedding and I picked them up quite quickly. Although Tarrant had tried teaching me the Futterwacken I couldn't pick it up however hard I tried.

After the first three dances we went to sit down next to Mirana. "You two look stunning together. I am truly happy for you." I could see the tears in the corners of her eyes.

I took her hands. "Thank you Mirana. I'm sorry about what happened to you and I hope this isn't bringing back too many bad memories."

"Of course not dear. I was wondering if I could possibly borrow your husband for the next dance." I nodded as I watched Tarrant lead her to the dance floor just as the music began up again. I sat down on the seat Mirana had occupied and watched them as they danced.

" 'ello there Alice."

I looked at the seat next to me and saw Mally looking up at me. "Hello Mallymkun. Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"Oh yes Alice it was wonderful. I was delighted to be your bridesmaid."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh Mally, I've been meaning to give you this back." I reached into my hat, took out the hat pin and handed it back to Mally.

"Why thank you Alice, I'm glad it came in useful. You did look very stunning today."

I smiled. "Mally, do you mind me marrying Hatter? I know you had feelings for him."

"Not at all. For I am too small to be loving a man like Tarrant. You are much better suited to love him I think."

I scratched Mally's head lightly. "Thank you Mally."

"Miss Alice, I see you are not dancing. If you are not too busy would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

I turned around to see The Cheshire cat smiling at me. "Of course Chess." I looked back at Mally but she had already gone. I stood up and walked to the dance floor with chess floating at head height.

We danced the next couple of dances together when Tarrant came up behind Chess.

"Excuse me Chess but I was wondering if I could just borrow Mrs. Hightopp from you?"

My heart flipped. Mrs. Hightopp. I liked that. It meant that the Hightopp clan could carry on and Tarrant wouldn't feel so alone any more. Tarrant took one of my hands in his and placed the other around my waist. I put my hand onto his shoulder and everything else seemed to melt away.

"Alice. I have something to ask you. Now that we're married and all, as we are married I know because it happened this afternoon in the maze and then you said that your father appeared…"

"Tarrant!"

"Fez…sorry. What I mean to say is that now that we're married we'll need somewhere to stay. Now the windmill is no place for a married couple to live and I know of a nice little cottage in Witzend."

"Tarrant, that sounds lovely. May I ask, the cottage in question, did you live in it before, well before..."

"Yes. I thought it would be nice now I'm not the only Hightopp to go back there again. I didn't dare go back before now because I wasn't sure how I would react but now that I have you well, it doesn't feel quite so daunting any more."

We danced till the end of the night and everyone else had left. Mirana floated over to us. "Well today certainly went beautifully. You must be very tired, I have a room prepared for you at the top of the east tower."

I smiled at Mirana and gave her a hug. "I don't know how to thank you Mirana. You have been too kind to me," I whispered in her ear. Mirana took my face softly in her hands, "Not at all Alice. You are more special to Underland than you realise. Nothing is too good for you." She lightly kissed me on the forehead and began to lead us to our room.

When we arrived, Mirana bid us goodnight and softly closed the door. I turned to face Tarrant to see his eyes glowing a very bright pink. He snaked his arms lightly round my waist and lent down towards me. The kiss he gave me was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I felt like we had become one. We slowly made our way to the bed.

I opened my eyes. A smile flickered on my lips as I remembered what had happened. I slowly pushed myself up on my elbow and looked down at Tarrant, trying not to wake him.

"It's rude to stare y'know lassie," Tarrant drawled with a slight hint of Scottish.

I giggled knowing I'd been caught in the act. "I'm sorry Tarrant, it's just you looked so handsome lying there asleep. I just wanted to admire you."

Tarrant opened his eyes and grinned at me. Suddenly, without warning, he'd managed to pin me down on the bed and was firmly on top of me. "Admiring me lassie, I think I'd better earn this admiration, properly." He kissed me.

"Tarrant, you don't need to do anything for me to admire you, but it certainly doesn't hurt for you to remind me, every now and again, what it is I'm admiring." He smiled wickedly before taking me back to the heaven I'd felt last night.

When we walked down to breakfast I could've sworn I saw Mirana wink slyly at Tarrant, but I couldn't be sure. "Hello you two. Have a nice night?" She asked innocently.

Over breakfast we discussed what our plans were for the future with Mirana.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea you moving back to Witzend, Tarrant. Back where you rightfully belong."

I looked at Tarrant and saw a sadness in his eyes I had never seen before. I took his hand and squeezed it lightly. He gave me a quick smile and nodded slightly towards me.

After we had finished breakfast we bid goodbye to Mirana and headed back to the Windmill so that we could get everything ready for the move to Witzend.


	7. The move

The Move

We left the windmill for the last time around midday. Before we headed off Tarrant said a quiet goodbye to the house he'd lived in for as long as I could remember.

He laid his hand on the wall and whispered, "Goodbye old friend. You've sheltered me from more than any one house ought for their owner. I'll come and say hello every so often."

As we left in the coach Mirana had loaned to us for the trip I could see tears welling in Tarrant's eyes.

"Oh Hatter. I have never seen you sad before. I've seen you happy, mad, angry, but never sad. What is troubling you?"

"Are you sure you want to know, Alice?" I nodded. "Well, when you came the first time, I had another wife. She was like you, had come from your world. Her name was Margret." I gasped. Surely it couldn't be. I remembered that Margret had been away for a couple of years, but my parents had always said she had gone away to Southend – on - Sea for the air. Why would they lie?

"What is it Alice?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Carry on Tarrant."

"Well, when she arrived, she thought she was stuck here and was going mad. We welcomed her into our community and slowly she seemed to accept it. So much so she agreed to marry me. Then came the Horevendush Day. Before the festivities began, Margret disappeared. Then the jabberwocky came. After I'd saved Mirana, Stayne came up to me and bragged to me how the Red Queen knew where to send him and the Jabberwocky because of Margret. Margret had been in cohorts with the Red Queen and told her everything she needed to know in return to leave this place. The information nearly killed me. When I got to the Windmill which belonged to my family my anger knew no bounds. The windmill just let me take my time in recovering. It didn't judge me, didn't look down on me, it was just was there. It took me the better part of a year to get over it. I've been staying there ever since because it just seemed to let me be me. I always knew that when my madness threatened that the windmill would let me get over it in my own time."

I could feel the anger towards my sister grow inside me. I just wanted to shout and scream at her because she hurt my Hatter.

"Alice, I can see something is wrong. Please tell me what it is."

I turned to look at Tarrant. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Oh Tarrant, I'm so sorry. Margret's more like me than you think. She's…..she's…. she's my sister," I managed to whisper. "I never knew she had been here. I'm sorry."

Tarrant took my face in his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. I looked at him and saw in his eyes not hatred but kindness.

"You weren't to know Alice, what she did, you were too young to know or understand, and we never had the opportunity to talk about such things the last time you were here. It's not your fault." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me close.

When we arrived at Witzend I felt very tired and ready for a good nights sleep. We thanked Alfred the horse and said he could stay the night if he needed to recuperate after the long journey. He nodded to us and wandered off to a nearby field.

"So Tarrant, which cottage is ours?"

Tarrant pointed at a small white dot in the distance near the sea's edge. "That one. I used to stay there when I was a boy with my little sister, Siobhan, and my parents." I looked at Tarrant and saw a far off look glaze over his eyes. I knew he was remembering his childhood and for once I left him in his memories.

When Tarrant was ready we headed off in the direction of the cottage. When we arrived we heard something odd.

"A phiùthrag 's a phiuthar, _hu ru _Ghaoil a phiuthar, _hu ru _Nach truagh leat fhèin, _ho ho ill eo _Nochd mo chumha, _hu ru_ Nach truagh leat fhèin, _hu ru _Nochd mo chumha, _hu ru _Mi'm bothan beag, _ho ho ill eo _ìseal cumhag, _hu ru._" It was very faint and sounded like it was coming from inside the house.

Tarrant pushed open the door and started singing "Mi'm bothan beag, _hu ru _ìseal cumhag, _hu ru _Gun sgrath dhìon, _ho ho ill eo _Gun lùb tughaidh, _hu ru_ Gun sgrath dhìon air, _hu ru _Gun lùb tughaidh hu ru, _hu ru _Ach uisge nam beann, _ho ho ill eo_  
Sìos 'na shruth leis, _hu ru._"

I followed Tarrant in; nervous at what might be inside. What I saw made me gasp. In the middle of the main room was a woman who was the exact double of Tarrant except she looked wild. She was staring at us her head tilted.

What I saw in her eyes made me shiver. I saw a different type of madness to Tarrant's. It had taken complete control of her. Tarrant knelt down in front of her.

His voice was shaking uncontrollably when he spoke, "Siobhan, it's me, Tarrant." He reached out his hand to touch her pale cheek but she flinched away. I rested my hand on Tarrant's shoulder. "Let me try."

I knelt down in front of Siobhan and rested my hands on my knees. "Hello Siobhan. My name's Alice. How long have you been here?"

Siobhan looked at me intensely. She reached out her hand and stroked my cheek. "Hello Margret. You were always so nice to me."

I took Siobhan's hand in mine. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Margret. She's my older sister."

Siobhan took her hand away from mine and curled up in a little ball. "You're not real, are you? You're never real. I always see my beloved brother and his lovely wife but they're never real." I could hear Siobhan softly sobbing. I looked at Tarrant full of sadness for him because he had to see his sister like this.

Tarrant suddenly had a little smile flicker across his face. I frowned, "What is it Hatter?"

"I have an idea." He took out some material and started working intensely. Once he'd finished I saw a lovely little dolly with a green dress on and ginger hair. He'd made Siobhan a dolly of herself. He knelt down in front of her and held it out to her. "Siobhan look, I've made you a dolly, just like I used to." She looked up and saw the doll. She took it off of hatter looked at it for a moment then hurled it across the room screaming.

"I HATE YOU! I HAD A LIFE UNTILL THAT BITCH MARGRET CAME. SHE PRETENDED TO BE NICE TO ME BUT ALL THAT TIME SHE WORKED FOR THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!"

Siobhan started throwing all she could lay her hands on about the room, many times narrowly missing me or Tarrant. The all at once Tarrant sprung into action. He managed to pin Siobhan to the ground. He turned to me and shouted, "Go get Absolem. I think it's time we need some advice from that blue butterfly."

I turned on my heel and sped out of the door towards the coach. When I arrived I couldn't see Alfred. "Alfred. Alfred are you there?" I heard his hoofs softly clip clopping on the grass.

"Yes Alice I'm here. What is it?"

I turned round to se Alfred looking at me somewhat puzzled.

"Alfred. I need to see Absolem. Would you take me if you are able to?"

Alfred let me climb onto his back and sped off into the woods. I felt worried for Tarrant and what might me happening back at Witzend.


	8. Absolem

Absolem

We arrived at Absolem's toadstool just as dusk was falling. I jumped off Alfred's back and patted him on the nose. "Thank you Alfred."

I turned around to face the toadstool and called out into the half light. "Absolem. Are you there? I need your help." He appeared out of his usual cloud of hookah smoke.

"Ah Alice. What can I do for you?"

"It's Siobhan, Tarrant's sister. We found her at Witzend. She's more mad that Hatter. We need your help. Please, can you help her?"

Absolem fluttered down to my shoulder. "Take me to her." I climbed back on Alfred and urged him to go as fast as he could back to Witzend. When we got back Tarrant was outside the cottage.

"She's calmed down again. Will you go in and see her Absolem?" Absolem flapped his wings and flew into the house.

I climbed down from Alfred and led him back to the carriage. I petted him lightly on the nose and walked back to Tarrant. By the time I got to him he'd sat down leaning against the outside of the cottage. I sank down next to him and took his hand. It was Tarrant who spoke first.

"All these years I thought my family were dead. Yet she was here the whole time. She's worse off than me. She had no one to look after her. I should've been there for her. She's my sister." As Tarrant was talking I could hear his voice changing threateningly towards his Scottish brogue.

"Tarrant. There was nothing you could do. You had no idea she had survived. Let Absolem see to her. He'll know what to do."

Tarrant looked at me and I could see he was torn between guilt for not looking after his sister, relief that he'd found her and confusion. "Hatter. Please don't go mad. I don't think I could handle the two of you right now. I need you to stay with me, for Siobhan's sake if nothing else."

Tarrant nodded his head. He pulled me into close and rested his head on top of mine. "All these years I thought I was alone then now I find out my sister is still alive. It's just I had grown to believe that I was alone I'm not sure how to cope. I'm glad I have you here Alice."

After a while Absolem fluttered out of the cottage. I held out my hand for him to land. "She's asleep now. She should not wake till morning. She will need a lot of help to regain any of her old self back. I will fly to the White Queen and tell her of your situation. We will return in the morning. Fairfarren," and with that Absolem flew away into the night sky.

"It's going to be alright Tarrant. Mirana will be able to help us. Now we better go inside or we'll catch our death." I stood up and held out my hand to help Tarrant up. He gently took it and stood up. We went inside to wait till morning.

When I woke up the sun was just starting to stream through the window. I gently got out of bed and crept downstairs. Siobhan was fast asleep on the sofa in the living room. I carried on to the kitchen.

Once I'd made myself a cup of tea I walked through to the living room and sat facing Siobhan. Her hair was the same shade as Tarrant's but if it was possible it looked even more unkempt than his. Her face was extremely gaunt and pale. I could see that she was once very beautiful but it was lost under the madness.

Tarrant came down a while after me and came into the living room. "She looks so peaceful. Just like she did when she was small."

I looked up at Tarrant and smiled. Hopefully we can get that Siobhan back. At least partly. Do you want a cup of tea? I'm about ready for another one."

We walked through to the kitchen and I headed to the kettle. Tarrant sat down at the table and I saw a sad smile play across his face. I didn't say anything because I knew it meant a lot to him being back and I didn't want to disturb his moment.

Once the kettle had boiled I placed a steaming hot mug of tea in front of Tarrant and sat down with my own one.

"What's it like, being back home?" I asked, placing a hand on Tarrant's.

He looked at me with a smile. "It is nice to see it again. I feel whole again now I'm back. It'll take some getting used to having Siobhan back in my life but I am happy she's here."

At that moment I heard a light tap at the door. I opened the door to Mirana. "Hello Mirana. She's this way." I showed Mirana into the living room, where Siobhan was still asleep.

Mirana knelt down and laid her hand on Siobhan's forehead. I saw Siobhan's eyes flicker open. She sat up with a puzzled look on her face. "Your Majesty? Why would Her Majesty come here? To a humble Hightopp's house? She can't be here. Why should she come here?"

Mirana took Siobhan's hand. "I am here to help you Siobhan. We are not hallucinations. I can help you. You just have to trust me."

Mirana took a small vial of liquid out of her sleeve and unstoppered it. "Drink this." She handed the vial to Siobhan who tentatively took it. She looked at it for a few moments before cautiously sipping at it.

Mirana stood up and looked at us. "The potion I have given her should help her regain at least some form of sanity. I'm not sure she'll ever be back to how she was completely but it's all I can do for her."

"Thank you Mirana." I went over to her and gave her a hug. She then walked over to Tarrant and patted him on the hand. "I hope things turn out well for you." The she left in her usual manner.

I turned to Siobhan to see that she was staring back at me her head cocked to one side. "You're not Margret. But I can see a bit of Margret, in your eyes. You have the same kind look in your eyes."

I smiled. "Hello Siobhan, My name's Alice. Margret was my older sister."

Siobhan stood up and walked over to me and put her arms around me in a very caring way. As she did so she said, "And now it seems, you are _my _older sister."

I laughed, "Yes, I suppose I am. I've never had a younger sister, Margret said that younger sisters were nothing to be desired but I never believed her because she was always making my life a misery and…"

I heard Tarrant chuckle in the background. I could almost feel my eyes glowing with mock anger. I spun round to face him. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

His lips curled upwards. "Why you are my dear, you're sounding more like me every minute," and with that the three of us burst out laughing.

Once we'd got over the hysterics we all sat down on one of the numerous chairs in the living room. Siobhan turned to Tarrant. "I'm always going to be slightly mad aren't I?" He nodded.

"Yes you are, but we'll be able to help. I've experienced madness first hand and Alice is very experienced in dealing with madness." He winked at me.

Siobhan nodded. "I'm glad to have two people who can help me through this. Now tell me everything. I'm sure I've missed a lot being cooped up in here, inside my own head. I want to hear it all."

Tarrant looked at me and smiled. "Well, where should I begin?"


	9. Author's note

Hello everyone. I am at the moment trying to rework this story to make the spelling/grammar better and to hopefully make some parts of the story flow better/make more sense/generally make it better. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get round to working on this story again but I started it in my 6th year at high school and then life seemed to get away from me somewhat. What I'm going to do is rework all existing chapters, write the rest of the story, and delete this version then update new and improved story. If anyone fancies being my beta for my story who is willing to check spelling, grammar, general flow of what I'm saying so that it all makes sense that would be great. If you have ideas for the story I will take them on board, they might not always be used but they might give me an idea of what to do next. If you are interested PM me your email and I will get back to you.

Cheers,

Phatgirlslim


End file.
